


Home

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second year, when Harry first comes to the Burrow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank" and for the Fanfic100 prompt "Home"

Harry looked around the Burrow in awe. Pots bubbed on the stove, warm-looking knitted blankets rested on the couch and chairs, and hand-made rugs covered the floor.

His eyes slid right past the spellotaped chair legs and the patches on the couch cushions.

What he saw was the fire, banked for the night. The Dursleys never lit fires in their fireplace; it was always cold. Just glowing embers, this fire still felt warm and welcoming, like the hoard of pictures in mismatched frames that covered the mantle.

All the pictures of Dudley had matching silver frames.

This was a home.


End file.
